


Discipline

by Moonlit_Instant



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Percival commits a faux pas during trade negotiations with another country. Aglovale takes the opportunity to teach his brother a welcome lesson.
Relationships: Aglovale/Percival
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you've gotta be the change you wanna see in the world, so here's.... this.... I'd love to write something a bit more lovey-dovey between these two but for now you get aglovale fucking his recovering tsundere prince senseless

Percival trailed behind Aglovale as they entered his private study. He had a sense of what was coming, but the suspense ate at him all the same, and he struggled to fight the heat down from his face. “Close the door, Percival.” Percival complied, and Aglovale turned to face him with a stoic expression that would be nigh unreadable to anyone but family. “Percival.”

“Yes, Brother.”

“You may drop the formalities. You need only understand that our negotiations with these diplomats are exceedingly important. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.”

“Good.” Aglovale paused. “You know that I respect your opinions. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be exploring diplomacy with these people at all. But I cannot be undermined by my little brother in such matters as these in front of outside powers. We are lucky in that your suggestion was sound. I had hoped to lead the discussion to the point where they would suggest it themselves. But nonetheless, you simply must not contradict me like that with them again. Do you understand?”

Percival could feel his cheeks burning with the shame of knowing that Aglovale was right. He had learned a lot about statecraft in his years working with the Dragon Knights, but he knew he should have trusted Aglovale to take the lead, and simply watched and learned from seeing his years of experience as king in action. “I understand.” 

“Good.” Aglovale let a tense silence hang between them for a moment before relaxing his posture and almost imperceptibly opening his arms. “Come here.” Percival quickly obliged, moving forward to wrap his arms around his brother, resting his face in the crook of his neck. “I do miss you when the castle gets so crowded.” Aglovale muttered into Percival’s ear. “And I’m not angry. Tempting though it would be to indulge in some… punishment, just to break up the monotony of this interminable conference.” Percival felt a different kind of heat fluster him at Aglovale’s words.

“Do it.” He mumbled quietly, earning a smug grin from Aglovale.

“Oh? Are you sure? You’re always such an obedient little brother, but you don’t have to bend to my _every_ whim.”

“I want you. It’s been days since we’ve had any time to ourselves with all this – going on.” Percival’s voice gained confidence as he looked up at Aglovale.

“Well, well. I suppose it only makes sense that my poor Percival has been lonely too.” Aglovale smiled as his hand slid down Percival’s waist to palm as his dick through his pants. “I wonder if you’ve even touched this, or if you’ve been waiting for me.” Aglovale paused, seeming to think. “I hope you have touched it.” A glimmer of confusion flashed across Percival’s face before he continued. “Strip.”

Percival obeyed quickly, undoing the myriad clasps and buttons of his formal wear with practiced precision dulled by the shakiness of anticipation. Aglovale watched with pleasure as he eagerly undressed, slowing himself only to fold each garment neatly before putting it aside. Before long, he was finished, and stood bare before the fully dressed king. “Turn around.” As Percival did, Aglovale swiftly moved to embrace him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and feeling Percival lean back into the contact. He slid his hands gently down Percival’s smooth chest, tracing the light definition of muscles on his stomach before descending past his navel to let a hand rest on his hardening cock.

“My coldcage should keep you in line until this is over, don’t you think?” Percival could hear the grin on his brother’s voice, and a chill ran down his spine, before he nodded jerkily in assent. “I’m so glad you understand.” He whispered into Percival’s ear, letting a sultry edge creep into his voice. With no further warning, Aglovale worked his magic, earning a gasp from Percival as cold enclosed his dick. Part of him marvelled, as always, at the small blessing of the magic cage locking his pleasure away not actually falling to the temperature of ice as it constrained him. He didn’t know if it was his brother’s mercy or his own affinity for fire mitigating the effect, but he didn’t dare ask.

“That’s so much better, don’t you think?” Aglovale teased as he slid his hand back up to caress along the rest of Percival’s pliant body. “Delayed gratification can be such a good motivator.” Percival could feel his brother’s voice going straight to his cock, almost as if the very act of locking it away from his touch had made it that much more needy. “Now, if I recall, you said you ‘wanted me’ didn’t you?” Aglovale gently turned Percival around, and Percival quickly moved in to hide his face in his chest. 

“Of course I do.” Percival’s voice came out muffled, but not enough to hide the edge in his voice.

Aglovale laughed. “You’ve gotten so much more honest since working with those friends of yours, but I suppose even they couldn’t tame that temper of yours, could they?” Aglovale slid a hand down to rest on Percival’s hips. “Well, I love you just like this, anyway.” Aglovale slowly moved forwards, pushing Percival backwards as they approached the wall. Percival quickly felt his back meet the familiar texture of the wallpaper, and Aglovale wasted no more time sliding a finger into his entrance, teasing at him as he they took each other in a kiss. Aglovale always knew exactly what Percival needed, and before long he was whining into his brother’s mouth as he slid a second finger in. Percival broke the kiss.

“Please, Aglovale –” Aglovale took his mouth in another, more forceful kiss, curling his fingers up against Percival’s sweet spot to render him doubly speechless. After a moment, he broke contact again. 

“Look at you. Speaking out of turn again.” He traced Percival’s jaw teasingly, pulling his brother’s gaze up into his own. “You must be more desperate than I thought.” Aglovale grinned, and swiftly grabbed Percival by the legs to lift him up against the wall. Percival hadn’t noticed Aglovale undo his own pants, but he could feel his cock lined up against his hole, ready to give him everything he’d been wanting.

Aglovale was tauntingly slow as he pushed in, taking care to drag himself interminably along Percival’s sweet spot as he stifled his moans with his mouth. Percival could feel his neglected cock try to twitch in its confinement, begging for contact as pleasure built up merely from the first few seconds of Aglovale filling him. Percival felt Aglovale sigh as he bottomed out inside him, and he lost himself in the fullness of having Aglovale’s cock inside him. Even at the best of times, Aglovale’s was bigger than his, and during moments like these, Percival knew all too well that he could depend on it for all the pleasure he could hope for. Aglovale started moving, and left behind all his prior self-restraint as he fucked hard and deep into his brother, earning high pitched moans and whimpers as he ground him into the wall with each thrust upwards. Percival could feel himself being raised and lowered in time with Aglovale’s movements to pull him even farther down his cock, and he could feel himself losing control all too soon after days of correctly identified abstinence combined with his current denial. 

He hung onto Aglovale for dear life as his punishment played out, feeling his pleasure mount beyond his limits as his brother continued relentlessly. His focus was dissolving ever more quickly as the feeling of Aglovale’s cock ruining him took over, and he broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Aglovale’s seeing evidence of his brother losing his own composure as he brought himself closer to the edge. Percival closed his eyes, letting the overwhelming pleasure fill his mind to the brim as he vaguely noticed Aglovale’s thrusts gaining speed and losing their rhythm before he was pulled down hard into Aglovale’s hips, and he felt his brother’s cock pulsing into him deeper than ever as he released into him. 

Aglovale was silent save for light pant as he rode out his pleasure inside Percival before sliding out and setting him gently to the ground, making sure he had his footing before entirely letting him go. Percival could feel his legs shaking, and, more importantly, could feel his neglected dick still screaming for release after having been brought so far past the edge with no release. His heart sank as he saw Aglovale pick up the clothes he’d discarded, passing him his underwear and pants first. “Sometimes I forget what an obedient prince you can be when you try. But these negotiations won’t be ending for another eleven days. Do you think you can be good for me for that long?” Aglovale smiled, gently pulling a still-nude Percival into his arms.

“…Of course.” Despite himself, he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody's in for a rough week or so. hope he can handle it!


End file.
